An Unwanted Connection
by LucifersWish
Summary: On return to Hogwarts for their last year, Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger find themselves in a situation that could make or break the tension between houses. Will they stay on their current path towards personal freedom or will the become trapped by social standards of the Wizarding World...
1. Chapter 1

**An Unwanted Interruption **

**Authors Note; Hello everyone this is my very first fanfic. I am seriously nervous about writing this. I absolutely adore fanfiction and thought I should try writing one. Please review so I know what you guys think and if there's a direction you want it to take. THANK YOU**

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 1**

After a cheery goodbye, Hermione boarded the train to Hogwarts for the last time. With a pang of sadness she walked through the carriages looking for her friends when she finally spotted Harry, Ginny and Ron. Her face lit up. She had spent the past summer with her parents in Greece. She wasn't opposed to this as she'd always wanted to go to Greece and her parents had made a very convincing argument that as soon as she would graduate she'd disappear into the wizarding world so she agreed. Not that it was so bad to be in Greece. She tanned everyday and gave herself a fresh glow that spread a smile across her face. And she wasn't the only one to notice, she'd been receiving comments on how lovely she looked all morning and she loved every second of it.

Her friends had countless stories to tell of their summer, and Hermione was no fool to not recognise that Harry and Ginny were now joined at the hip (pun intended). She smiled knowing she would hear the stories from Ginny later in the week away from sensitive ears. Being her last year she vowed that she would do everything to make it her best year yet. She was looking out the window thinking through the classes she'll have, when her thoughts were interrupted with a message from Mcgonagall to meet her in her carriage. Slowly she got up and headed for the door.

As he began to head towards Mcgonagall's carriage, Draco noticed girls swooning as he passed them. A smirk spread across his god like features. He knew he was handsome but his ego sure got a boost when he winked at a group of 4th year Ravenclaws and they blushed and one girl even undid her collar. Oh he was sure that this year there would be quite a few new conquests, and it would be a good year indeed.

He continued to walk down the carriages when someone suddenly stepped out of their cabin, knocking into him they both stumbled backwards against the wall. Wrapping his arms around her to steady them both, he had managed not to fall. With a deep breath he was able to smell the apple shampoo the girl used on her long brown curls and it was intoxicating. She was flush against him, her back to his front and he could feel how slender and curvaceous she was. He released his firm hold just enough to spin her around to face him and as he did, he immediately regretted it. This delicious creature was none other than Hermione Granger. She stood before him with a look of suspicion spreading across her delicate features. Draco needed to save the situation.

"Careful Granger, people might think you're starting to fall for me."

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one, Malfoy. Oh wait, please do and rid us of your existence." Fire blazing in her eyes.

Chuckling as he sauntered off, leaving her to follow him. When he approached Mcgonagall's, he held the door open for Hermione. She eyed him as she walked in. Draco's eyes darkened as he watched her hips sway as she walked. The old bat started as soon as he closed the door and he barely paid any attention to her drabble. Only when the topic of Head Boy and Head Girl come up was he interested.

"As obvious as it is, the two of you have been selected as Head Boy and Girl. After tonight's feast you shall meet Professor Snape and myself outside the Great Hall. We will take you to your new dorm, yes the two of you will be sharing a common room, kitchenette and bathroom. But you'll have your own rooms. And like every other dorm room, there will be no boys in the girls room and vice verses..."

"That won't be a problem, Professor." She has said so abruptly, interrupting the old Bat and Draco felt his pride waver. But this was Granger, Gryffindor's Princess and prude of the century. But it also felt like she'd just challenged Draco, and he certainly was going to win. A smirk spreading once again over his face.

"Thank you Miss Granger but I'm only repeating what is required of me. You are dismissed."

Upon that they turned and left.

"You hurt me with your words, Granger." Placing a hand over his heart dramatically. When she finally caught on she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh come off it, Draco." She giggled and returned to her cabin.

Oh yes he thought, it's going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.; **Thank you to **Aria** for the review! It made me so happy that you loved the first chapter *squeals like a little girl* Please keep reading everyone and review so I know what you think and where to go with this!

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 2 **

The feast at the beginning of the year was always one of Hermione's favourite nights. And tonight was no exception. The Great Hall was lit up with hundreds of candles and the new first years shifted awkwardly waiting to be placed into their Houses. After the sorting hat had done its duty, Dumbledore did his yearly speech and many eyes glazed over. When he finished applause erupted more for him finishing rather than for the greatness of his words and finally food was laid out before them. Hermione noticed Ron's eyes almost popping out of his head when it was time to eat. God that boy was always hungry. She ate a fairly large sized portion for what she usually had and everyone chattered loudly. Everything had fallen into place like it should and just as she finally felt calm, the feast finished and the students were dismissed to their dorms. Hermione turned to find Draco, who was already looking at her and he motioned for her to follow him.

They met outside the Great Hall and with few words said, they were shown the way to their new dorm. They were given their new password, "convenerunt in unum", and were left to settle in. After passing the threshold, Hermione started exploring her new home. She was completely unaware of the eyes that followed her every move.

The feast as always was a bore for Draco. With Pansy draping herself in front of him, he grew irritated quickly. Blaise, Draco's best friend, noticed how annoyed Draco was becoming.

"Hey Pansy, why don't you remove yourself from my view while I speak to Draco." His disgust dripping from his words. Pansy pouted, knowing it was never good to annoy Blaise for his temper was just as short as Draco's. She sulked as she walked away and Blaise turned to his friend.

"Care to share your thoughts?" He asked inquisitively. Draco only looked down at his untouched food and sighed. Blaise knew nothing got to his friend often so he was intrigued.

"I... It's nothing. I'm just tired." He was lying, but Blaise left it. He would speak when he was ready. Over the course of the meal, Blaise watched Draco and noticed he had his eyes glued to something. Well more like someone, and not just any someone. Hermione Granger. He eyed his friend and silently warned him with a nudge so that he was then looking at Blaise. Draco knew he'd been caught looking at her and was surprised to see his friend offering a warning and not a look of complete disgust. Draco knew she was of course, his polar opposite for one, and none other than the brains of the Golden Trio, who on many occasions belittled him, and was the very centre of his hatred. She was off limits. But after her challenge to him, she had no idea what she'd done, he was going to win. No matter the price.

As they walked in silence to their new dorm, Draco had once again began to watch her hips sway. They were told their new password and left alone. But before Snape left, he looked at his Godson, Draco caught his gaze and knew Snape had seen his wandering eyes and that he was being chastised. He raised his head and followed the new Head Girl into their new living area. He observed her face and the emotions that crossed it with each new item she found. He moved towards the couch placed in front of a roaring fire. He watched as the flames danced and shadows flickered across his body.

"So do you like our new dorm, Draco?" He hadn't even noticed she'd sat down next to him until she spoke. And it wasn't even the whole sentence he'd heard, it was his name, his given name. That was the second time today she'd used it and he didn't even think anything of it the first time. She was still looking at him waiting for a reply.

"Indeed I do, Granger. But if you'll excuse me, I'll head in for the night." She winced, his words had come out harsher than they were intended.

"Oh... Okay, I guess I'll do the same then. Goodnight, Malfoy." And with that they were back to the safety of surnames. The way it had been for years, the way it was meant to be.

He walked up his stairs and set a personal password for his room and closed the door behind him. His room was decorated in the traditional green and silver for Slytherin and a large bed lay against the far wall. He walked over and fell down and into the comfort of sleep, only to be greeted by dreams of the train and their encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.; **Here's the next chapter my loves. Please review and tell me what you think :D

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks into the school year had passed and Draco had fallen into his usual rhythm. He attended the meetings that were required of him. He went to classes, studied and had Quidditch practise during the week and weekends he normally spent with his friends. Since the train and her little challenge he tried to get her attention. They'd even begun to study together in the common room and no longer insulted another. But as soon as the conversation turned personal in any way she shut him out. It was as if she remembered who she was speaking to and cut herself off and each time she returned to her room. He couldn't understand her. But it just made winning that much more appealing.

As she walked down the stairs so she could study by the fire she noticed Draco already there. He was in his usual spot leaving room for Hermione so that they were both in front of the fire. She looked down at him and how the light caressed his features in a way that would make any girls heart skip a beat. Even the prude that was Hermione Granger was not immune to the oh so delicious Draco Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair was messy and hung in front of his eyes. Oh Merlin, those eyes, those dark silver orbs that Hermione was lost in every time she looked at him. He gave her butterflies every time he entered a room she was in, a heat would spread throughout her body. She looked further down his face to his lips. She felt herself sigh over them. How she longed for them to touch her own, to kiss her body. His shirt was undone and she could see that he was magnificent from head to toe.

"Granger? You ok over there?" He'd asked her so suddenly that she was ripped from her thoughts.

"Uhh, yes. Why?" Confusion was expressed over her face.

"Well you've been standing there awhile and you started making noises." As he said that he looked up at her through his hair, he raised an eyebrow at her and he could see that she was turning the exact shade of red that was Weasley's hair.

"Well I'm fine, thank you." And in a huff she sat down next to him on the floor and began studying. Conversation stayed in what Hermione called their 'safe zone' which consisted mainly of class topics and Head duties. Anything else was too personal and she felt like an open book to him. If he'd said the right thing or asked the right question, she'd have spilled her guts to him and in doing so she'd reveal the feelings she was now holding for the Slytherin Prince. If their conversation started to head in a direction Hermione deemed 'unsafe', she'd simply get up and leave before she broke.

Like every other night, Draco had simply asked how her weekend went and with that she packed up and headed towards the stairs. For in fact she actually attended his Quiddicth game and watched him beat Huffelpuff. He'd then know that she'd returned to their dorm with a need for a very cold shower.

"Where are you going?" She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to face him. "Why do you leave as soon as I ask you a question that isn't school related? Why do you pack up and leave without another word?" By this time he'd gotten up and walked over to her. And in a few more strides he was directly in front of her, he was so close that she could smell is cologne and was finding herself intoxicated by it. He reached for her books and took them from her, placing them atop the post at the bottom of the stairs. He was towering over her, his lean build perfectly sculpted, was forcing her back until she was against the wall and trapped between his arms that had taken post either side of her.

"What are you afraid of?" He finally breathed, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"I'm not afraid of anything." But her voice wavered and she knew that she wasn't fooling him.

Draco could feel how tense she'd become and he hadn't even touched her. What had happened that made her so revolted by him. She was nice enough on the train, hell she even seemed a little flirty, what changed..

She reached up and put a hand against his chest, it sent sparks though her body, in an attempt to push him back but Hermione lacked any sort of physical strength and he hadn't moved.

"What did I do, Hermione?" He growled at her, not even aware that he'd just called her Hermione and not Granger. Her breath hitched and she didn't say anything, afraid if she tried to speak it would end in disaster. Draco slammed his fist into the wall beside her. "Answer me!" His voice bellowed towards her.

"Draco, please stop." She squeaked.

"NO! You can't run away from me now. What did I do to you? Haven't I been nice enough to you these last few weeks. I've been trying, oh Merlin help me, I have been trying. Why don't you talk to me? Am I not worthy of a conversation from Gryffindor's Princess?" He was so angry now he practically spat the last two words at her. And with that, Hermione's silence was over. She'd snapped and his words had fuelled her fire.

"Oh that's rich coming from Slytherin's Prince. You never do anything without it benefiting you in some way or another so tell me Draco, what could you possibly gain from me?" Her words slicing through the air, she could feel the fire of his glare burning holes into her soul but she wasn't done just yet. "Why would you even care if I spoke to you or not?" Her tone accusing.

"Oh no! You don't get to spin this back on me! You're the one who runs away!" Hermione's eyes looked up and met his stare and held it. She began to walk forwards, she pushed herself against him. He stumbled back a step.

"Does it look like I'm running away now, Draco." Hermione's voice was low, her eyes never left his. To Draco, Hermione looked like a Lioness on the hunt and he loved it. Her long curls had become chaotic, her hand which was on his chest to push him away was now starting to claw at his flesh and her eyes had a fire lit behind those amber orbs which made them appear like they were glowing. "Nothing left to say I see." And as she was about to turn away Draco grabbed her hair and pulled it down, making her look up at him. He expected to see fear in the face he looked down on but all he saw was pride. Draco growled as he pushed their bodies back up against the wall and he forcefully placed his mouth on hers. Hermione's arms pushed against Draco but they quickly fell slack as he bit her lip and pulled her hair causing Hermione to gasp and then Draco slipped his tongue into Hermione's mouth and he began a war for dominance against her own. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck, one hand pulling at his hair and when Draco moaned, she knew she'd found his weak spot. Draco's hands travelled down her body until he reached the back of her thighs and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione tugged at his already unbuttoned shirt and it fell to the ground. She traced the outline of his abs with her fingertips and then they were clawing down Draco's back leaving behind raw red lines. Draco hissed and then he trailed kisses down Hermione's jaw finally leaving her lips and as he reached the base of her neck where it met her collarbone he nipped and sucked at the flesh there. He left is mark and continued to ravish her neck. Hermione moaned as he nipped at her earlobe and then Hermione's hands were pulling his hair again, hard enough to drag his head back leaving his skin open for her. She began at his collarbone with small teasing kisses and as she reached the juncture underneath is jaw she sucked and nipped. It was her turn to mark him as he had done her.

"Hermione..." He whispered her name but it was loud enough to bring her reeling back to reality and she shoved him away. He wasn't expecting it so it was easier for her to do and he was too stunned to stop her from running straight up the stairs and into her room where she locked her door.

Hermione sank to the floor against her door. She had no idea what she was doing with Malfoy, let alone why they had suddenly ended up entwined as they were. That was when she'd heard his door slam shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.; **This chapter is unfortunately abysmally short. It's kind of just a filler chapter of sorts, I pretty much just wrote down the drabble in my head. Please keep review and thank you so much to those who have already reviewed. I love you guys :D

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 4**

Draco stood there stunned. What had just happened... He stormed off onto his room and slammed the door shut with such force he even jumped slightly. He cast a silencing spell over his room so he could rant freely. He paced back and forth, his hands covering his face.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." One moment they were fighting, which wasn't abnormal considering their history, and the next they were wrapped up in one another... Ok Draco, think. What happened.

He could remember sitting by the fire and they were talking. Then he'd asked about her about her weekend and she just got up once again. Why the fuck does she do that? What is she hiding? He remembered fighting with her then. He'd pretty much crushed her against the wall. Then he'd said something about her running away and he'd noticed that her whole body changed. She looked up and stared him right in the eye, and there was a fire that lit behind her own. She'd stepped forward into him and he stood back. He'd never had woman take control like that, he was never left on his back foot and he loved every second of it. He could feel the stirring in his loins , his breathing quickened and that was it. As she'd turned to leave, he grabbed her hair, ripping it back to turn her face to meet his and to expose her neck. He expected fear to shine in her eyes but he was only greeted with pride and she wasn't backing down. He crashed his lips against her own, sucking on her lips and biting. She gasped, pushing he hands against his chest was it was no use. He'd pushed them back up against the wall and pulled her hair causing her mouth to open slightly and Draco dove in. A shudder swept through Draco's body as he recalled the way her hands roamed his body and how they tugged on his hair. He also recalled that he seriously liked that. Draco picked up the nearest object and threw it across the room, causing it to be smashed against the far wall. He walked over to his bed and picked up his shirt and as it slid over his back he hissed. That's right, she'd carved up his back with her nails which caused him both pain and pleasure and in turn a raging hard on which he was still sporting. FUCK! How did she of all people, have this kind of effect on him. A nice cold shower would do his a world of good.

Hermione was still sitting on the floor against her door when she heard the shower start running. It had been just over half an hour and her breathing was still heavy and the heat from his touch still remained throughout her body. She wanted nothing more than to stay there and finish what they'd started. Why didn't I stay... That's right, he'd called me Hermione. That was of course her name but she was so used to Granger or Mudblood or anything else that spewed forth from his mouth. But she wasn't used to the way he'd moaned her name in such a tone that she'd wanted to shag him right then and there. It was safe to say that her 'safe zone' had now officially been blown to shreds.

She could still hear the water running so she climbed ever so slowly into bed, allowing sleep to wash over her. And with her sleep came dreams of sliver eyes and heated passion...


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.; **Sorry about the last chapter guys, I know, it's length really was pathetic. A huge thank you to **Grovek26** for your continuing reviews. I loved writing this chapter, especially the end, you'll see why soon enough. And even though I know a lot of people don't like Ginny, personally I love her. Anyways moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing guys!

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 5**

When Hermione awoke the next morning she groaned. He dreams had been wonderful and inviting and reality was most definitely not. She got out of bed sleepily and went over to her full length mirror to examine herself. Her hair was wild and in need of a good brush, her face was fresh and a little flushed. Overall she though she looked presentable but that was until she eyed a giant purple mark at the base of her neck meeting her collarbone. She could even make out teeth marks in amongst the bruising. In Merlin's name when did that happen...

Hermione showered and dressed then headed down into the kitchenette for a quick breakfast when she saw a shirtless Draco already eating. His back was to her and she could clearly see the marks she'd left on him last night. His muscles rippling every time he moved.

"Thought you'd already left, Granger." His voice pierced her thoughts.

"I woke up a little late this morning is all." She walked into the kitchen to grab some fruit that she could eat on the way to class and when she turned she saw the huge hickey that was left at the base of Draco's jaw. Her mouth dropped so low she could have sworn it hit the floor.

"Impressed with your handy work, are you?" He mused.

"Not even in the slightest. You might want to cover that up..."

"Oh I wouldn't dare do such a thing." His smirk was plastered on his face and his eyes roamed her body. Hermione huffed and spun on her heal and left.

A week had passed and Hermione had done everything in her power to avoid Draco. Her nerves and concentration were fried and she needed and outlet, she needed Ginny. She sent Ginny an owl early that morning, asking her if she would please meet her for some well needed 'girl talk' as Ginny called it. Ginny arrived just after lunch and Hermione was thankful that Malfoy was out on the Quidditch fields practising since the game had been cancelled that weekend. They sat in front of the fire together, enjoying its warmth.

"Alright 'Mione, spit it out." She was blunt with her words but she knew just how to handle Hermione when things needed to be said.

"Well... I... And we sort of..." Hermione was blushing so much that Ginny was taken aback.

"For Merlin's sake woman. Just tell me what's going on and use whole sentences." Hermione sighed and began to tell her friend of the events that had unfolded the previous weekend.

"So you're saying that you and THE Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince and known Sex God, hooked up, quite passionately from what you've told me, and you ran away?" Ginny was absolutely gobsmacked. Ginny had known her friend had longed for this boy and here she was, turning away from what could have been a night full of steamy hot sex that would have lasted for hours, knowing Draco's reputation.

"So what happened? Why did you stop? He didn't try to force you did he?" Ginny's voice was becoming slightly panicked.

"No Ginny! Everything was great until he... until he moaned my name."Hermione's voice dropped and she looked shyly at her friend.

"That generally happens, Love." Ginny was confused and she knew Hermione could see it in her eyes so she motioned for Hermione to once again explain.

"Well you know, he normally calls me Granger or Mudblood... It was quite shocking to hear something so... well HOT come out of his mouth." Hermione was back to blushing. "But it was best that I cut it off. I mean... ARGH I don't know what I mean. What happened just shouldn't of."

"'Mione, listen to yourself. You need to sort it out with him. Maybe try talking to him about, whatever it was, and sort your shit out." Ginny's voice sounded final and Hermione knew she should have just kept her mouth shut but she just couldn't stop it in time.

"I'm quite sure that, Mr Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince, regrets that night." Hermione's voice was wavering slightly and Ginny just held her hand.

"What could I, Slytherin's Prince, possibly be regretting?" His voice came to as a shock to both the girls and they spun around in their seats to eye the owner of the voice leaning against the wall in his Quidditch uniform. And boy he looked good, Hermione's heart began to race and she had to overt her eyes.

"Oh nothing Malfoy. You know you really should announce yourself before entering a room." Ginny spoke to him in a casual voice, standing to leave she squeezed Hermione's hand and left. Hermione watched her friend disappear through the portrait hole and then stood up to return to her room.

Draco was exhausted after training and stepping through the portrait hole he could hear voices.

"I'm quite sure that, Mr Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's Prince, regrets that night." He could hear the sadness in her voice. And he couldn't help himself, he just had to interrupt the conversation.

"What could I, Slytherin's Prince, possibly be regretting?" His voice was low and smooth and he could see the surprise on the girls faces when he spoke. He noticed the reddish tint that was now consuming Hermione's cheeks. He loved that he could bring out these emotions in her, something he didn't get to see very often.

"Oh nothing Malfoy. You know you really should announce yourself before entering a room." The Weaselette stood to leave and soon enough, they were alone. His eyes returned to her and he watched her stand. She was dressed in Muggle clothing, seeing as it was a weekend. She wore a green and white plaid blouse and short dark denim pants that allowed anyone who looked a gracious view of her tan slender legs. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail with ringlets framing her face and she appeared to be quite delicious. Draco's mouth began to water when he thought of the things he could do to her, when his thoughts were interrupted by movement in the room. As she went to pass him by, he'd snaked her around the waist with one arm and leant into her as to whisper in her ear.

"I regret nothing, Hermione." He could feel the goose bumps spread across her flesh and he nipped at her lobe. He then released her and strutted off to his room, with a smirk from ear to ear, this time leaving her behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.; **Thank you **Grovek26** and **LunarPotion** for your reviews. And I don't want him hold that much power, I'd rather Hermione have the power (you know feminism and all haha) And no I totally understand, if I saw Draco Malfoy hot and sweaty in his Quidditch uniform I'd probably combust. So no more delaying, here's the next chapter. Enjoy my loves :D

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 6 **

Hermione stood frozen in her place. She was feeling dizzy from the lack of breathing. Did he really just say that.. Wait, did he really just do that.. Hermione walked into her room and sat on her bed, her stomach was doing flip flops and she was now quite aroused. She wanted more. Merlin, she wanted much more. He was teasing her and she knew it and boy she was going to beat him at his own game.

Over the next few days Hermione had slowly allowed herself to be around Draco more. She had returned to studying by the fire with him. She could tell that Draco was tiptoeing around the subjects, making sure not to scare her off again. She giggled at this thought. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She decided to just dive in asking him about his weekend training.

"Oh it was ordinary, however, I did happen to enjoy the rest of the afternoon." He remarked with a brilliant smile, one that made Hermione's heart skip a beat. "And how was your own?"

It was now Hermione's turn to flash a brilliant smile.

"Oh nothing exciting happened."Draco's eyes gazed up at her, turning darker in his anger.

"Nothing exciting, Ganger? Nothing at all?" He looked dangerous and Hermione had to fight back the urge to jump his bones right then and there.

"I did see Harry. We had a lovely day together."Mentioning Harry was a low blow and she knew it. He was of course Draco's adversary but in turn, wasn't she when it came down to things. She watched Draco clench his fists, she looked him in the eye and mustered up all the Gryffindor courage she could, she walked over to him slowly.

He watched her walk over to him. She did that thing with her hips where they swayed and he was hypnotised. The light from the fire highlighted her features and she looked mesmerising as she headed in his direction. When she reached him, she brushed her lips across his cheek and down to base of his jaw where she'd previously marked him. She kissed him there, lightly and tenderly, it sent chills all over Draco's body. Her lips left his neck and she whispered into Draco's ear.

"Maybe, it would have been more enjoyable, if I'd had the company of someone else." She was practically purring these words into Draco's ear and in that moment he felt the rush of blood to his groin. Then she left and sat down as if she'd never done anything, leaving Draco in a state where he would have begged for more had he not been so proud. She was playing his game and after what he'd done the other night, it was to be expected. But Draco didn't want to play anymore.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her so that she landed on top of him. They looked at each other, then when they couldn't take it anymore, they smashed their faces together. Hermione pulled Draco up so she was sitting on his lap, hand wrapped around his neck, the other unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione could feel Draco's erection pressing against her and she ground her hips against his. Draco smirked into their kiss and felt his shirt slide off his shoulders. Draco ran his finger tips along the outside of Hermione's thighs and she whimpered. He ran his hands up her legs and just under her skirt when there was a loud knock at the door. They both groaned and Hermione got up to see who it was. She returned moments later with his best friend Blaise at her side. Blaise noticed his bare-chested friend and a heavy breathing Hermione.

"It seems I may of interrupted something, I can come back later..." Draco was about to thank his friend and see him on his way when he was cut off by Granger.

"Not at all Blaise, we were just finishing up." She said sweetly and gathered her books and left, leaving Draco with one last smile. Before he could protest, she had already closed her door. Draco picked up his shirt and motioned for Blaise to follow him into his room. He cast a silencing spell over his room and turned to his friend.

"Oh this better be bloody good." Draco growled.

"It's not really. I had this feeling that you were enjoying yourself too much so I thought I'd come and ruin it for you. Like all good friends should." Blaise was grinning widely at Draco. Draco grabbed his shirt and pulled his fist back ready to hit his best friend when Blaise decided to tell him why he was really there.

"I'm here on Snape's behalf. Be happy it was me and not him. And I'm just here to deliver a message." Draco relaxed with this news. He trusted Snape, being that he was after all his Godfather.

"And this message being..." Draco drawled.

"Meeting tomorrow after Potions. Not all that interesting really." Draco nodded and looked at Blaise and motioned for him to leave.

"Ok, out with it. What's going on with you two?" Draco was taken aback by his friends seriousness.

"I would think that was obvious." Blaise scoffed and he had had enough of Draco's banter.

"Whatever dance it is that the two of you are partaking in, be ready for the consequences. I know she's a bright witch, she can take care of herself but Ginny demanded that I say something."

Draco scoffed. "Bright doesn't cover it. She's beautiful, the most talented witch of the century and not to mention her body. Argh.." Draco's pause filled the room. "Haha I bet the She Weasel would have your balls if something bad were to happen, right?" Blaise eyed his friend.

"Yes Ginny would just about kill me and in turn I would to you." Quiet filled the air for a moment until both Slytherin's burst into laughter.

Blaise took a moment to recover, breathing deeply. "So you like Granger."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Draco's voice was soft and his face pensive.

"That wasn't a question mate. It's painstakingly obvious. You going to tell the girl?"

"NO! I'm not going to tell her. She doesn't need to know anything."

"Fine.. " Blaise didn't care to argue with his friend anymore but that didn't mean he could go behind his back and plan something. He was a Slytherin after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.; **So here is a little more of Blaise and Ginny. I'm trying to get out as much as I can cause I'm moving in two weeks, you know being an exchange student all you gotta change houses haha. I'm moving to a tiny dorf (village) and I have no idea how the connection is out there so I'm trying to get as much out as possible. Now back to the fanfac haha I really want Harry and Ginny to split and have Blaise and Ginny get together but I'm a little hesitant, thoughts? Also this chapter and the next have got to be my favourites so far, I'll be posting the next chapter shortly, I'm almost finished it. :D Thanks again for the reviews!

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 7 **

Blaise walked towards to Gryffindor common room. He knocked on the portrait and the Longbottom boy answered. Surprise washing over his face.

"Evening. Is Ginny in?" Blaise could have sworn this kids jaw had just hit the floor and he turned and disappeared. A moment later and Ginny was taking his arm and walking down the corridor with him.

"So how's it going Blaise?" Ginny smiled brilliantly at him. They had become friends over the summer when they'd bumped into each other at Hogsmead. They'd bonded over how ignorant their best friends were for the feelings they held for each other and well, it was nice to find someone different and who wasn't like every other friend they had.

"I've been well... Ginny, I have a plan." Ginny grinned and listened intently to what he had to say. They chuckled together. "He's head over heels Ginny you should have seen them tonight."

"What happened tonight!?" Ginny pulled him to a stop so he could explain. They laughed louder now. "Ok, tomorrow night at the Prefect meeting we'll put your plan into action." Ginny kissed him goodnight on his cheek and practically skipped back to her dorm whilst Blaise returned to the dungeons.

On the Monday night, the Prefects and Heads gathered for their weekly meeting. Hermione and Draco stood at the far end of the table that everyone was gathered around and the meeting ran smoothly.

"Does anyone have anything else they wish to discuss?" Hermione asked the group.

"Actually we do."Blaise and Ginny said in unison. Ginny continued."We've spoken to the other prefects to see if they were up for it, and they all agreed, but we were wondering if we could change the nightly patrol to pairs instead of singles. You know for safety purposes and not boredom. "

Draco chuckled, knowing exactly what those idiots had planned. "I don't see why not."

"Great!" Ginny squealed, looking at Blaise. "I've already made a roster all everyone needs to do is show up for their patrol." Ginny eyes sparkled mischievously and Hermione knew she was up to something and when she read the roster it all clicked. _Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy - Wednesday nights._

"You ready?"Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes, let's get this over with." She grumbled as they walked through the corridors.

"Ouch. It sounds as if you don't want to spend time with me Granger." Draco faked being hurt, all with a grin on his face.

"Not in dark corridors, no." Her voice was quiet and Draco seized the opportunity.

"Come now Granger, the dark's not all that bad." And with that he stole her wand and extinguished both lights by whispering Nox. Draco disappeared into the darkness leaving Hermione standing there.

"Ok Draco. Very funny, Ha Ha. Now would you please return my wand..." She received no response. She waited a moment before speaking again. "Alright you've had your fun. Come out now." All she was greeted with was silence... She tried to look through the darkness but her efforts were for nothing. She thought she heard something in the distance and took a step backwards.

"Draco..." Her voice was barely a whisper that had escaped her trembling lips. Two arms reached out from behind her and dragged her backwards. Hermione let out a small yelp and soon her back was flush with something warm, another's body. She could feel someone breathing down her neck.

"You know I love it when you say my name." She could feel the smirk spread across his face as he nuzzled her neck. She tried to pull away but he kept his arms around her tightly.

"Draco, stop." Her voice held no conviction.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He asked as he nipped her earlobe and neck. She whimpered.

"No-Ohhhh." She leant back into him as he sucked her sensitive flesh and shivers were sent through her body. He took a hold of her waist and spun her around so she was now facing him. Her hands rested on his chest. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other he used to lift her chin so she was looking up at him. He bent down slowly and kissed her lightly, afraid he'd scare her off. She pushed her hands up around his neck and she began to pull on his hair and any restraint he had, came crumbling down as he pushed her up against the wall. She bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to let her in and they began a dance with their tongues. Draco's hands began exploring her body and when is hands brushed the side of her breasts, Hermione moaned. Draco ripped open her shirt, causing buttons to fall to the ground, neither of them caring. He broke their kiss so he could get a good look at her, thanking Merlin for the times he'd spent in the dark of which he was accustomed to and seeing in the dark was just as if he were in the light. She was ravishing. And he wondered how she'd been able to hide away the C-cup breasts that were cradled by an emerald green lace bra, his colour. If he wasn't hard already, which he was, he sure as shit would be now. He began to trace a line from Hermione's jaw down to her collarbone and further down to the centre of her breasts.

"Draco..." she breathed. He'd began to kiss her neck once more.

"Yes?" Not stopping the assault on her neck.

"Bedroom... Bed... Now..." She'd practically growled the words at Draco and he picked her up and carried her back to their dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note; **Alrighty here is where they get busy ;) you probably already guessed that! Thanks for the ongoing support and chap 9 is coming straight up as well :)

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 8**

When the pair reached the portrait hole Draco finally put Hermione down. She whispered the password and took Draco's hand and lead him through. She dragged him into his own room and had practically thrown him onto his own bed. He was momentarily startled by her strength but when he looked up into her eyes, the Lioness that he longed to see had returned. He shot her a come hither grin that just drove her crazy and she launched herself at him. She was straddling him and any worries or reservations she may of had were long gone. She was free and wild. Hermione ripped Draco's shirt as he had done hers and she kissed every inch of flesh that was available to her. Hermione was rolling her hips against his own and Draco could have finished right then and there. He flipped her over so he was on top. Breathing heavily they stared at each other. His eyes asking a silent question and her response was remove her lace bra and take his hand and place it on her naked breast. Draco leaned down and took the other breast is his mouth, sucking and biting the tender flesh whilst kneading the other. Hermione was moaning loudly and reached for his pants. Draco stood back from the bed, he could see the confusion in her eyes but he only smirked. Slowly he reached for her skirt and pulled it off. He licked his lips gazing down at the frilly green lace knickers that matched her bra, and slowly he removed those too. Leaving Hermione in thigh high white socks, both sets of shoes lost somewhere inbetween. He undid his belt and dropped his pants, leaving him in black silk boxers which were now a tent. Hermione bit her lip and looked at Draco. He dropped his boxers springing free. Hermione swallowed slowly, eyeing the gracious plenty that was Draco Malfoy. He laid back on top of her and kissed her with such passion he thought he'd melt. He slid a hand down her body until he reached her curls. Ever so slowly he reached down and slid a finger inside her soaking wet folds. Hermione moaned into their kiss and rolled her hips against his finger, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He positioned himself between her legs and inch by inch, slid inside her. Her walls were so tight he thought he was going to explode inside of her that very second. Hermione gasped, sure that she was going to be split right down the middle from the sheer size of him. Draco leant down and kissed away a tear that escaped from her eyes. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, nodding to him that it was ok to start moving. He pulled back until he was almost completely out and slid back into her. He repeated his movements until she was meeting his thrust with her own. He leant down and buried his face in her neck, biting and sucking furiously. She was close, he could feel her walls tightening and her stomach pulling until Draco thrust into her once more, deeper than the previous ones.

"DRACO-Ohhhhh..." She screamed his name as her body convulsed, waves of pleasure flowing over her. Hermione lent up so she could whisper into Draco's ear. "Come for me, Draco." And her words were his undoing. His seed exploding into her depths. Both of their breaths were laboured as they lay together, Draco's arms wrapped around Hermione. She turned into him, laying her head upon his chest and they both fell into sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note; **Ok I think I know what you're thinking "Seriously bro! quit the varied lengths of chapters!" But I'm sorry, something's just flow better. And I know I've been slack with my updates but with the chapter after this I'm experiencing some serious lack of imagination and I must of written and rewrote the next chapter like 4 times now. UGH it's going to kill me! Still I love you all, please review my darlings.

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 9**

Hermione woke in a daze. As she looked around she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar place. She tried to sit up but something was wrapped around her waist and legs. She looked down at her naked body to see that it was entwined with perfectly toned pale flesh. She could hear the steady breathing of someone beside and she turned her head.

"AHH!" She screamed as she rolled out of the bed and when she hit the floor she saw her clothes beside her. As the past events of the evening came crashing back to her she groaned, placing an arm across her face.

"Hermione. Why are you on the floor?" His voice was groggy as he'd been awaken from his sleep by her scream.

"No reason.." Suddenly self conscience about the fact that she was completely naked, lying on Draco's floor. "Come on, we have to get ready for class." She sat up slowly and finally stood. She felt exhausted and refreshed all in one. A nice warm bath would do her some good.

"Can't we just skip class today?..." His eyes twinkling with hope and when she didn't answer him he sighed and sat up.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and gathered the clothes she'd need for the day and any bathroom necessities she may need, before heading back into the bathroom she picked up her bathrobe and put it on. She walked back into the bathroom only to find Draco already running a bath.

"I'll come back when you're finished." Her cheeks were reddening from the sight before her.

"Don't be stupid Granger, you're joining me." He walked over to her and removed the items she held in her hands. He placed them by the bath and returned to her. Undoing the tie from around her waist, the gown fell open. Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor as he slid the sleeves down of her shoulders and it hit the floor silently. He took her hand and led her towards the steps that lead into the warm waters of the bath. They were silent, afraid that if either of them spoke the peace they had between them, as fragile as it was, would shatter.

The water was bliss to Hermione. The warm temperature caressed her body and she relaxed into it. Draco let go of her hand and she momentarily felt an emptiness to the loss of his touch but she watched him wade over to the edge and grab her body wash. She gulped at the thought of what was coming. Sure, it wasn't all that different from what they did last night but now it wasn't the heat of the moment, now she had coherent thoughts, it seemed to be more intimate. Draco returned moments later and began to lather up his hands with body wash, when he'd decided he had a sufficient amount of foam he began to massage Hermione's neck. His hands were steady and applied the right amount of pressure, after sometime he then moved to her shoulders and down her back. Once he'd done so he lift Hermione's arms and one at a time He worked his way down them too. Hermione's mind was now a wash and she'd allowed several quiet moans escape her lips.

It took all of Draco's strength not to push Hermione up against the wall of the bathtub and take her from behind when she started moaning. He loved that he could make her feel like this. He loved that no one else had seen her the way he had, the Slytherin Prince had seen a side of the Gryffindor Princess that no one knew. When he'd finished massaging her neck, shoulders, back and arms, Draco decided it was time to do the front. He grabbed hold of her waist and spun her around. She steadied herself by placing both her hands on Draco's chest and her touch was electric to him. Draco lathered his hands back up and began his work at her collarbone. Slowly he moved his hands down her lovely hour glass figure, making sure to only graze the sides of her breasts with his nails, causing Hermione to take in a sharp breath. He cleansed her abdomen before taking her breasts into each hand. He massaged them like every other part of her, eliciting louder moans and Draco couldn't help himself anymore. He brought his lips down on hers with such force that she nearly fell back, but Draco wasn't letting her go. After a while they both needed air, reluctantly pulling away from each other and resting their foreheads against one another. To his dismay Hermione pulled away only for him to find her reaching for his own body wash.

She'd done the same as he had lathering up her hands and he raised one perfect eyebrow at her, only for her to motion him to turn around. She began at his neck as he had done, however when she was done with that area she would kiss it lightly. Draco shuddered in delight as she kissed his neck, then each shoulder and she left a trail of kisses down his back.

Her soft kisses sent jolts of electricity down his body. He relished in the feeling of her lips against his skin. He was lost in thought when she grabbed him abruptly and spun him around. She began to work on his chest straight away and when she was done, instead of kissing him she merely brushed her lips against him causing him to growl. Over the past few hours Hermione had become quite the tease and Draco's pride swelled knowing he was the one to bring this out in her. He watched as she stood up on the tips of her toes, biting her bottom lip, and kissed his lips. But it was over quickly, much to Draco's disappointment, but she travelled her lips down his jaw, kissing him lightly until she reached the spot that she had previously marked. She was quite aware that this spot had become somewhat of a weak point for Draco and she smirked as she attached her lips to his skin and began to suck and nip while he growled and squirmed. Before Draco could return the favour Hermione turned and left him, breathing heavily, as she returned to her room.

She was playing and toying with him... and he loved every second of it.

When she was safely in her room, Hermione finally let out the breath she'd been holding in. _God he looked so good in the water. I can't believe I didn't jump him._ His hair glistened with water droplets and his skin shone in the light. Draco was every bit the delicious sex god the girls gossiped about. Quidditch had definitely done him some good.

She dressed quickly and headed towards the common room. She gathered her books off the table and walked out of the portrait hole towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As she was about to open the door she felt something tug on her wrist and drag her backwards. She fell into a hard chest, one that she was now all too familiar with. She looked up stunned and Draco seized her lips quickly and pulled away. He stepped around her and pushed the door open but before stepping into the Hall he winked at her, leaving her in a state of bewilderment. She shook her head with a smile as she herself walked into the Hall and sat down with the other Gryffindor's. Ginny, who she sat next to, leaned over with a grin and asked Hermione how last night's patrols went. From the red that spread over Hermione's face Ginny laughed.

"That good hey?" Ginny was laughing, tears forming in her eyes and Hermione was just about to hit her when Ron spoke.

"What was that good?" Hermione panicked slightly.

"N.. Nothing Ron. Ginny is just over reacting. It's nothing really." She glared at her best friend who just giggled and turned back to her food. Ron looked at her for another moment but shrugged and kept on shovelling food into his mouth. She sighed, slowly picking at her food. Absentmindedly she looked up from her food and found that her eyes were met with dark grey orbs and a smirk that would trump any other. Seizing the chance, Hermione picked up a strawberry from her selection of fruits and slowly, keeping eye contact, licked her lips and took the fruit into her mouth and bit down on it. Even from a distance she could see his eyes darken and his body still. She winked back at him, as he had done to her and she returned to the conversation around her.

Blaise noticed his friends attention was elsewhere and turned to see what his friend was so intently watching. Granger. As he watched her little act he knew Draco had managed to bed the witch. He grinned. He watched as her attention was turned back to her friends and that's where it stayed. Blaise cleared his throat causing Draco's eyes to snap towards him. He noticed the darkened colour of his eyes and the stiff posture of his friend. _Well done Granger_, well done he spoke inwardly and chuckled.

"She's got you good, Drake." He watched as his friend looked back over towards her.

"She's a lot of fun." Draco's grin was huge.

"I bet she is.. Hey, don't we have Potions with the Gryffindor's first up?" Blaise couldn't help but tease his friend. Draco chuckled darkly.

"Indeed we do." Draco rose from his place at the table and walked out of the Hall and towards their classroom.

As Draco walked towards the Potions class he could hear steps behind him. Only she would go to class early. He ducked into an alcove and reached out when she walked past and dragged her in. They were flush against each other.

"Merlin Malfoy. You scared me." She breathed.

"That's not what you called me last night, Hermione." He said her name in a low sexy tone that made her shiver.

"Well you can't just jump me and pull me into an alcove, Draco." Her words were hurried and she couldn't hide the fact that she was effected by him.

"As I recall, you had no problem with me 'jumping' you last night, it kind of goes hand in hand with the whole name thing." He couldn't hide his smirk, not that he really tried, when Hermione's breathing hitched. Draco bent his head down so that his lips were grazing her lobe. "And don't think your little stunt this morning went unnoticed." He ground his hips against her own as his lips brushed along her jaw.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about.." Stammering as she spoke. Draco chuckled.

"Oh I think you do, sweetheart." He ran his finger tips along the skin of her arm, making goose bumps form. Finally, he kissed her and she returned the kiss with fiery passion. He could feel her hand run up his chest and wrap around his neck. She pulled on his hair and he moaned into their kiss. Releasing his hair she trailed her hands down to his pants line and ripped at his tucked shirt until it was free. Slowly she ran her nails along the flesh of his abdomen above his pants. Draco hissed through his teeth, breaking their kiss. He looked down at her with dark eyes and she kissed him quickly.

"See you in class Draco." She purred as she left him there in the alcove. He was breathing heavily and he placed a hand on the wall opposite him for support. She was getting far too good at their little game.

As she walked into the Potions classroom she loosened her tie. Merlin, that was a little too close. She'd almost gotten lost in the moment and that could have ended badly. She took a deep breath and let it out. She reached into her bag but was stopped when Slughorn walked in.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Please don't remove your things for class yet. I'll be moving the students around. It seems some students aren't doing as much work as others." He gave her a pointed look and she knew he meant Harry and Ron. She stood from her seat and watched as her classmates trickled in from breakfast. Ron and Harry made their way to her side, still discussing their upcoming Quidditch match. Just before she was about to turn away from the door way, HE walked in. With chaotic hair, an un-tucked shirt and slightly flushed skin, he looked delicious. He made her knees weak at the very sight of him and she blushed and look to the floor.

"Ok students, I'm sure you're bright enough to work out that there will be a new seating arrangement..." Hermione tuned out, only needed to listen to where she'd be seated. Slowly the class began to fill front to back and there were only four people left. Zabini, Harry, Draco and herself. Immediately she took one of the seats in the desk at the very back and Draco moved to join her. Slughorn made no protest with leaving Zabini and Harry together because no teacher was crazy enough to put Draco and Harry together and she knew she wouldn't be paired with Harry.

"Thank you students, now shall we start." Hermione leant down to gather her things and when she pulled herself back up her face was millimetres from Draco's and his usual smirk graced his features. Curse Slughorn. There's absolutely no way she'd be able to pay any attention to class now.

It was half way through the lesson and Draco could tell that Hermione was using all her strength to pay attention to class and not him. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write on it.

_Ignoring me, Hermione?_ He slid it over to her and she eyed it carefully before reading it. She sighed before scribbling a reply.

_I'm trying to pay attention. You should do the same._

_I am paying attention. To you_. When she read this she raised her eyebrow in a silent question. Draco took the parchment back and began to write.

_I'm paying attention to how you periodically check to see if Weasel and Potty are still alive. How you chew on your bottom lip when you're concentrating. How you push your hair back over your shoulder revealing your neck, it makes me want to... But I also know that even though you've made no indication to say that you want to be around me, I know you secretly love it. _

Hermione read this with darkened eyes. Draco knew leaving a part out would put her imagination into over drive. He watched as Hermione slowly leant back in her chair, lightly dragging her finger tips from the top of her knee all the way up her body and to her neck. Leisurely she swept her brown curls behind her shoulder. She shot him an 'I dare you' glance and waited for his move. Draco stiffened. _Is she really this crazy to tempt me in the middle of class. Of course she is, she is a brave Gryffindor after all._ When he made no move towards her, she smiled triumphantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note; **Thank you so much to **Grovek26** and **LunarPotion** for your continuing support and reviews! And now a thanks to **LadiePhoenix007** a new reviewer! Ahh you all make me so happy! I hope you all are doing wonderful.

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 10**

Sitting down at her regular table in the library with a grin plastered to her face, she couldn't help but feel smug. As she remembered his stiffened form and darkened eyes, she felt the rush of her victory again. She was definitely winning their little game and he had no chance at all. A few minutes later a loud thump interrupted her though trail and she looked up to see one very pissed off Malfoy sliding into the chair beside her. She gulped.

"Can I help you with something, Draco?" She voice wavered as she kept her eyes down on her books.

He chuckled but it held no humour. "As a matter of fact, you might just be able to. You see I have a problem, in fact you're the cause of it. I am in physical pain right now Hermione."

"And how am I supposed to fix that?" Her words tumbled out before she realised what she said.

"You're going come with me back to our dorm and help me release some.. tension you could say." He leant towards her so his lips were only just brushing her ear. "Or else I'm going to take you right here in the library, I couldn't care who watched, because in the end.. I'll have you screaming my name." He leant back in his chair. Oh sweet Merlin, he knew just how to get her revving. She eyed him, gave a shrug and turned back to her books. She could feel the anger roll of his body and he wasn't the only one who could drive the other crazy.

He watched her as she turned back to her books. _Is she honestly willing to test this. Fine, I can play this game_. He stood and dragged her up with him, slamming her against the table. She let out a small squeal which only fuelled his fire. He lifted her onto the table and ripped her legs apart, shoving his own body against her. She looked up into his eyes and he smirked.

"Are you ready to leave yet, sweetheart?" His voice was low and came out like a feral growl. She was breathing heavily and she began to smirk. She rolled her hips against his and a he sucked in a sudden breath.

"I'm ready now." Her voice was breathy but she had won. He pulled back from her and gathered his things. Draco watched as Hermione slowly picked up her things, he knew she was doing this on purpose. Unconsciously he picked up her bag and shouldered it whilst she was left to only carry her remaining books. They walked in silence back to their dorm through the corridors but as soon as the portrait closed everything was dropped and he reached for her and dragged her body against his own kissing her fiercely.

"Couldn't the two of you wait until we were at least out of the room." They both shoved off each other at the sound of the Weaselettes voice. Draco's gaze was cold and furious as he looked over at his best friend and the red headed witch.

"What do you want?" Draco snapped. He received a swift hit in the arm from Hermione and finally turning to the witch he was but a few seconds ago snogging. Her cheeks were tainted pink and her chest was rising and dropping with the shallow breaths she was taking.

"Be polite Draco." Her tone was final and she turned back to the two intruders whilst Draco continued to grumble. _Just had to interrupt now of all times didn't they. _

"What can we do for the two of you?" She spoke sternly and fake smile spreading across her face. _At least I'm not the only one pissed here._

"We came to ask you, more specifically Hermione no offence Drake, about the Halloween ball." Hermione's eyes widened as Blaise spoke."Did you want the prefects to participate in the planningof the event?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I completely forgot about it." Hermione blushed.

"Yes, you've been somewhat distracted." She Weasel teased.

"Right, well on Monday at the meeting I'll have a basic plan drawn up and we can discuss details then. Anything else?"She was just too damn polite.

"No I think that covers it. Sorry for the intrusion." A smirk spread across Blaise's features.

"Your smirk says otherwise Zabini." Draco said becoming even more irritated at their slow departure. When he finally heard the portrait closed he turned back to Hermione only to find her already moving towards the couch, with her bag and books in hand. When did she pick those up...

Hermione sat down and pulled out parchment and began writing. He stalked towards her but before he could reach her she held up her hand.

"It's lunch now, so if you're hungry you should head to the great hall. I'm going to start the plans for the ball." Her voice was dull and she was already concentrating on the parchment before her.

"You're right I am hungry." He walked the rest of the way to her and pulled the parchment from her hands and before she could protest he whispered "But not for food." Her brown eyes widened. She stood and pushed him back.

"Come on Draco I have work to do, and if you're going to be.. a distraction, then I'm leaving."

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around and promptly picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"AHHH! Draco what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" Her screams filling the room.

"We're finishing what we started, which means no work for you. At least none that involve parchment." Giggles replaced her scream.

"Draco! Put me down!" Soft hits began drumming on his back and he kicked open his door and kicked it shut. Throwing her softly down onto his bed he jumped on top of her.

"Now, where were we..." Draco kissed her softly until all her protests halted and she returned it with fiery passion. Their actions were frantic as they removed each other's clothes and within moments he was inside her. They found a new sort of bliss that only the other could provide, reaching new heights before falling over the edge together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note; **Hello! I am so sorry for the delay, I finally got my laptop fixed! I feel like I've been reconnected with a part of my soul :D I have also finally moved houses, the first family change in my exchange (it was terrifying) ANYWAYS.. Here's the next bit I hope you all enjoy and pleseeeee review so I know where your heads are at. All my love 3

**Disclaimer; **I, in no way, shape or form, own Harry Potter.J. K. Rowling is god when it comes to this and if I did own it why would I be writing this.

**Chapter 11**

"'Mione, are you done that yet?"

"Blaize, were you and Ginny not only days ago telling me I had to organise the Halloween Ball?" She heard him sigh, still not lifting her eyes from her parchment of plans. She had been busy planning the decorations and a list of party rules whilst Draco had to organise the music and catering. Although that would most likely be done by the House Elves. She still had no idea of what she would be going as, although she would be going to Hogsmeade that weekend with Ginny to shop for dresses. The announcement for the ball was to be tonight at dinner. _Great, tonight on rounds we'll probably find couples everywhere_, mentally huffing. Finally finishing she packed her things away.

"Ready for dinner Blaise?" He nodded and they walked towards the Great Hall. It was no secret that Blaise was now friends with the two Gryffindor girls and even though he copped a lot of shit from it, he never once wavered in their friendship and not once had Hermione or Ginny turned him away whilst with the other Gryffindor's. If only a certain other Slytherin was like that.

_Sunlight spilled in thought the gaps in the curtains. The two bodies were tangled together amongst the green silk sheets. Fingertips were tracing patterns along her back whilst she rested her head on his chest, her own fingertips gliding over his toned stomach. Although she was quite happy where she was, a lingering thought kept creeping forward in her mind. A sigh escaped her lips and she thought she might as well just ask. _

_"Draco... Why don't we just tell people about us?" She asked timidly, the hand on her back stopping its movements instantly. _

_"Sweetheart-" _

_"Everyone accepted Blaise well enough, I don't see how we're any different." Her voice was shaking. _

_"They accepted Blaise because he never openly said one word against your precious Gryffindor's. Let's take a look at my track record shall we; I personally saw to it that your last 6 years of schooling were hell, I openly hated on your little Golden Trio, I'm a Death Eaters son. Also I don't think they'd take too kindly to Slytherin's Prince deflowering Gryffindor's Princess." He took his arm from her body and sat upon the edge of the bed, head hung low. _

_"I chose to be 'deflowered' by Slytherin's Prince as you put it. And I know all those things Draco, Merlin I lived it, but I'm still here... " Her voice was now nothing more than a whisper. She crawled to the other side of the bed, wrapping the sheets around her naked form. The two sat in silence, neither speaking nor moving. _

_"I don't want to hide anymore..." And with that she stood and left his room, silent tears streaming down her face._

"'Mione, you ok? You went quite there for a minute." Blaise's voice had brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking..."

"You're always thinking, just relax. Come on, it's dinner time and I'm starving."Taking her hand and dragging her into the hall and towards where Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

She ate dinner absentmindedly, not really paying attention to the conversations around her. The announcement for the Halloween Ball was done before the end of dinner and the hall immediately became 10 times louder. Slowly lifting her eyes from food they locked with dark grey orbs and her heart filled with conflicting emotions, she turned to her friends and excused herself, suddenly not wanting to be in the vicinity of the grey eyes from across the hall.

She stood and left, the concerned gazes of her friends following after her. The walk back to the Heads dorm was never ending. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes not seeing, she was simply on auto pilot and didn't even notice the footsteps behind her.

He watched as she left Blaise and Ginny and exited the hall. It had been days since they'd even spoken. She wouldn't look at him and when she did he could see her pain in the chocolate orbs that once lit up with fire. Her words ringing in his mind.

_"I chose to be 'deflowered' by Slytherin's Prince as you put it. And I know all those things Draco, Merlin I lived it, but I'm still here... "_

His heart clenched with every word she whispered. He knew she was in pain and he couldn't even sooth her or reassure her because it was his own insecurities that caused her to worry.

_"I don't want to hide anymore..."_

He sighed and left the hall to follow after her. He didn't want her to hide, Hell he wanted to show her off to the world.. But if they were to become public she would have to fight for everything. Fight to keep her friends, fight to be able to walk somewhere without ridicule. No one would look kindly upon the Gryffindor Princess who had fallen for the son of a Death Eater. Their love would rip her apart. _Does she even love me? Do I love her? Of course I do, I wouldn't even hesitate if I didn't._

He could now see her up ahead. Her head hung low and her shoulders slumped, the sight killed him. Taking a deep breath he reached out to her and grabbed her wrist, turning her towards him. His skin where he was touching her felt like it was electrified and as she looked up at him their eyes met. The momentary shock of his sudden appearance lit her eyes up for the briefest of moments and he couldn't resist. He slammed his lips onto hers hoping she wouldn't push him away. Finally he felt her wind her arms around his neck and pull him into her. Lacing his arms around her waist he held her against him like she was his saving grace, and in all honesty she was. Pulling back to allow both of them to breathe he placed a hand on her cheek and rested his forehead against hers. Drawing in a breath and finally opening his eyes to meet hers.

"Sweetheart, do you love me?"...


End file.
